Unpunished
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I gave you the task of killing Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the dark lord said with authority, his stare with Draco's eyes never breaking. "I gave you the task, not Snape." Round 2 (interpretation) entry for Quidditch League FanFiction competition.


_(A/N – Hiya guys, it's me again! I am happy to tell you all that my team won the first round of the competition! Alright, here's my round 2 entry. This time, the theme of the round is __interpretation__, which is the action of explaining the meaning of something. Everyone has to create a fic from song lyrics and because I am my team's keeper, I have to create a fic from a set of lyrics from the famous musical, __**Les Miserables.**)_

**The Quidditch league FanFiction competition round 2 (interpretation)**

Category – Angst

Character 1 – Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort

Character 2 – Draco Malfoy

* * *

"_**And so it must be For so it is written**_

_**On the doorway to paradise**_

_**That those who falter and those who fall**_

_**Must pay the price!"**_

_-Stars, Les Miserables_

* * *

**Unpunished**

"Ah Draco," the dark wizard began when the blonde teenager entered the room. "Sit down."

Reluctantly, the Malfoy sat down in front of the desk inside the small room of Malfoy Manor. The other man didn't say anything at first and the teen dare not speak to him unless in reply, so Draco averted his gaze to the expensive carpet that covered the wooden floors so as not to look at the most feared wizard in the world. It had been only two days since Snape had completed Draco's mission for him and killed Albus Dumbledore atop the astronomy tower. Since their return, the youngest Malfoy had locked himself in his room so as to avoid the looks of the death eaters that had made Malfoy Manor their home and headquarters due to its huge interior. Most of the inhabitants, including Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix, thought that Draco's sudden want of solitude was from the fact that because he had not managed to properly complete his mission given by the dark lord, he had lost courage within himself and didn't want to gain dark looks from his new 'friends' and co-workers.

However, this was not the case. The _real _reason for Draco's phase of loneliness was that he was now... frightened. When he was younger, on some nights when he would be in his room, he would hear his mother and father arguing. On these nights, he would listen in to what they were arguing about and on some occasions, he would catch certain words such as failed, unacceptable and... _punished._ _THAT _was why Draco had gone into a phase of solitude; he was worried that because he had failed, he would have to face the dark lord's wrath.

Finally, Voldemort, who had been sitting at the desk simply watching Draco, broke the silence. "Draco, do you know why I have summoned you?" he asked. Draco forced his eyes to look away from the floor and up to look at his new 'master', there was no escaping now. "No, my lord" he said tentatively, fearing he would say the wrong thing and earn a curse from Voldemort's wand. The dark lord placed his wand on the desk (for Draco to look at with fearful eyes) before standing up to look the teenager in the eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I gave you the task of killing Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the dark lord said with authority, his stare with Draco's eyes never breaking. "I gave _you _the task, not Snape." As those words left his throat, a glare appeared on Voldemort's face. "I am sorry Draco but I cannot allow my servants to think that they can get away with not completing the missions I assign them."

"You cannot go unpunished for disobeying my laws."

Draco closed his eyes, holding back tears of fear. This is what he had been trying to avoid, he was trapped now.

Voldemort walked behind Draco and put his hand on the boy's left shoulder. "Please put your wand on the desk, Draco." The Malfoy silently whimpered, tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. Despite this, he pulled his wand out from the inside of his black suit jacket and after giving it a final look-over, laid it onto the desk. With Draco now unarmed, Voldemort walked back to where the twin wand to Harry Potter's laid and picked it up in his right hand. "Stand" was all he said for the boy's next order; the teenager hesitated for a moment before slowly standing up from his seat.

Their eyes met again. In Draco's eyes, the dark lord saw fear and lots of it. Honestly though, he didn't blame him; he would be scared if he was in the Malfoy's situation right now. Whilst Voldemort saw fear within the blonde's eyes, Draco saw... nothing in Tom's. His eyes showed no emotion whatsoever and his face was blank; the boy couldn't tell if his new 'master' was going to have pleasure in hurting him or not. Draco took in a deep breath as Voldemort raised his wand to point it at him; this was it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_

Draco closed his eyes in fright as his feet left the ground; he was now a puppet without strings. After he had been in the air for what had felt like a minute, the blonde opened his eyes to look at Voldemort. As soon as their eyes connected for the third time their night, the dark wizard moved his wand to the right in a swiping motion and Draco was thrown into the wall with a _smash_. The boy only had time to let out a yelp before he was thrown into the wall opposite. Next, he was thrown to the floor with more strength than the wall smashes and the boy felt some of his ribs break. Before he knew it, Draco was on the ceiling and he was sure that his back had been damaged at least a little by the quick impact.

Voldemort released his spell on the Malfoy, thus dropping him to the floor at normal speeds. As the blonde groaned in pain of his new injuries, the bald man walked towards him and pointed his wand at him again.

"_Crucio."_

Draco screamed as loud as he could. He felt like he was being stabbed all over his now broken body by thousands upon thousands of red hot knives. Luckily for him, Voldemort seemed to think that he had done enough of the torture curse and so released the spell. As the pain slowly dimmed down, Voldemort walked back to the desk of the room and laid down his wand before picking up the boy's that he had just tortured. He pointed the wand at the door and it opened.

Two masked death eaters walked in, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix following after them. The looks on the parents' faces clearly showed that they wanted to help their son but they dare not intervene with something the dark lord had done. Even Bellatrix Lestrange, the craziest of all death eaters and most loyal to Voldemort, seemed to have concern in her eyes for her nephew (after all, family was everything to the Malfoys) but like her sister and brother-in-law, she would never go against the dark lord's wishes. Voldemort handed Draco's wand to Lucius (who took it with a grim expression) before turning to the two masked death eaters.

"Take him back to his private domain" he began, referring to the youngest Malfoy. "He is to live in the pain of his broken bones for the next week and he is to be cared for by someone who will cause him more pain if he resists. Every six hours, the crutiatus curse is to be used on him for thirty straight seconds. Only at the end of the week may all of his injuries be healed." With their new orders and restrictions on Draco, the two death eaters picked him up by his hands and feet and walked out of the room.

Lucius and Narcissa cast their gazes over to Voldemort. He had taken his seat back at the desk, his own wand set back in his hands and staring into space. Turing their gazes to each other, the two Malfoys and the Lestrange left the room before Bellatrix closed it silently. To Voldemort's wishes, Draco received continued torture and barely any treatment in the next week. And throughout the week, as Voldemort was updated on the boy's condition...

...He felt greater and greater.


End file.
